


Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgie goes undercover at a village fête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall

Strolling apparently at random through the bustle of the village fête, Simms came alongside the stall he sought: a pillory, in which an attractive young blonde in a bathing suit was imprisoned. Despite the warmth of the day, she was soaking wet from head to toe, with rivulets of water running down her legs, pooling around her bare feet and gently reducing the grassy ground to mud. 

Waiting until the stallholder's attention was elsewhere, Simms leaned across the rope barrier surrounding the pillory. 

"Miss Jones," he said. 

Georgie looked in his direction, at least as far as the pillory would allow her. "Oh, it's you, Simms," she said. "Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"I am instructed to give you a message from Mr Adamant, miss." 

"Let's hear it, then." 

"Mr Adamant's compliments, and he would like to know what the blazes you think you're playing at." 

"I bet he didn't put it like that." 

"Perhaps not precisely, miss, but I believe I have accurately conveyed his sentiment." 

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? I'm keeping an eye on things. I can see almost the whole fair from here. If anyone tries to kidnap any more of those Morris dancers, I won't miss it." 

"Though if you were required to take action, you might find the circumstances somewhat limiting." 

Georgie shook her head, sending a spray of droplets flying. "I'd just ask to be let out. Hang on, someone's coming. You'd better make yourself scarce." 

Simms melted into the crowd, and waited while two teenage boys, having purchased a number of water balloons from the stallholder, pelted Georgie with them. She shrieked most convincingly at each new drenching. 

"I think," Simms said, once the boys had run out of money and taken their reluctant leave, "you may be enjoying yourself more than you let on, miss." 

"If you mean you think I'm getting a kick out of it, that's none of your business." Georgie shifted her position slightly. "Anyway, it's all in a good cause." 

"Keeping an eye on suspicious persons, you mean?" Simms paused briefly. "If I were you, I'd take care when I was mixing business with pleasure. 

"While Miss Jones says she's just looking round  
"And keeping her ear to the ground  
"If she's fond of the water  
"Much more than she oughter,  
"She'd better watch out she's not drowned." 

Georgie laughed. "If my hands weren't stuck in this thing I'd give you a round of applause," she said. "Were you thinking that up all the time we were talking?" 

"Those two young shavers gave the divine Calliope ample opportunity to descend and weave her spell," Simms replied, straight-faced. 

"Anyway, what I _meant_ was that all the money we take's going to charity." 

"Then in the interests of charity, I think it's only right that I make a purchase of my own at this emporium. Shall we say five bob's worth?" 

"Simms!" Georgie's eyes widened with real or pretended shock. "You rotter! You wouldn't dare..." 

"Ah. You think five bob's a little on the stingy side? I do see your point. Perhaps I'll make it ten." Simms took a couple of steps in the direction of the stallholder, then turned back. "Did I ever tell you I had to fill in for Bill Figgis in his knife-throwing act once? Fifteen knives, in the bullseye each time." 

Georgie shivered at the thought of her impending soaking. "You mean..." 

Simms nodded. "I never miss, miss."


End file.
